Disk drives typically include a disk clamping element that provides a disk clamping force for holding one or more disks to a hub. Thus, disk clamping is becoming more and more important not only for regular hard disk drive (HDD) performance but also under extreme conditions such as operational shock and non-operational shock. A reliable clamping force may maintain the integration of the whole disk pack, preventing the disk from separating or sliding under shock event. A reliable clamping force also helps limit the disk deflection, avoiding disk contact with other components including arms, cover, base and suspensions under low G shock.
With increasingly thinner HDD design, disk clamping design may become challenging due to limitations of smaller form factors. Some common concerns with clamping element design include maintaining a consistent clamping force with minimal variation in an axial direction. To address these concerns, threaded disk clamps are being developed. However, threaded disk clamps may produce greater disk conning (z-deflection of the disk medium) under regular clamping load compared to spring-loaded disk clamps. Additionally, threaded disk clamps may be more rigid and produce less clamping element deflection, which can increase the risk of disk medium breakage due to large stress concentration during drive shock situations.